


Permission

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked me to write this and, well, I did my best. The tags speak for themselves, really. Nothing too rough, all consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

 Mike hoped that Harvey would be home soon, he felt like he'd been waiting ages. It was bad enough that they barely got to see each other at work. They'd gotten home, ready to tear each other's clothes off but then Harvey's phone had started ringing and he'd had to go. Mike hated waiting for Harvey, sometimes he just missed him. He was just left hanging, waiting for Harvey to walk back into his world.

That's what he was doing, waiting. The ropes were starting to cut into him, he hoped Harvey would be home soon. He'd left him there, bound at the wrists and ankles. His wrists were hooked onto the ceiling, the rope was long enough that his feet touched the floor, but only just.

As, soon as Mike heard the door close, he felt his erection renew. He wondered how long he'd been alone with his thoughts. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, he couldn't be sure. His brain had a way of shutting down when he was with Harvey or when he was doing something for him. That's what this was. For Harvey. Even if he wasn't tied up, he'd be waiting wherever Harvey told him to wait.

Mike could hear Harvey walking around the condo. He wondered what he was doing, wondered how long he'd let him wait there before coming into the bedroom. When he finally did, Harvey didn't even look at him, he just walked right into the en suite bathroom.

Mike's wrists were starting to ache by the time he heard the water start up. He tried to let his mind drift again but he could hear Harvey moving in the shower and he was finding it hard to shift his focus from his wet, dripping body.

By the time Harvey walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his hips, Mike's cock was fully hard, begging for attention. Not that he was naïve enough to expect any.

Harvey walked towards him, eyes raking over his body.

“I was gone for nearly two hours,” he said matter-of-factly.

Mike didn't say anything. He wasn't supposed to.

Two hours explained the slight tingling in his fingertips. Harvey stood right in front of him, his chest brushing against Mike's. Harvey's skin was radiating warmth from the shower. It made Mike shudder. He longed for a more solid touch.

Harvey reached up and unhooked Mike's wrists, letting him fall forwards into him. The relief of his arms being lowered and the pleasure of having such contact with Harvey was short lived, though. Harvey helped him onto the floor and then immediately backed away, never touching Mike more than he needed to. Nothing frustrated Mike more than not being able to touch Harvey and he knew it.

Harvey expertly untied the knots binding Mike's wrists and ankles. He only gave Mike a few seconds to get used to his freedom and to flex his joints before pulling him up by his hair into a kneeling position and moving behind his back.

He was right behind him, out of his field of vision, but they'd done this enough that Mike knew what was coming.

Harvey wasn't one to linger on many moments. He liked to get things done, the result being more important than the journey. He only savoured the best things. When Harvey got his hands on some rope, it was like he became a different person. The way his fingers ran along the length of it, the way he wound it around his hands, it always made Mike's heart beat a little faster.

He felt Harvey clamp his arms behind his back, tightly, before he started to wind the rope around them. Quickly, but carefully. Tight at the wrists, crossing over up his forearms and ending, tightly again, around his elbows. He didn't need to test the bonds to know they were secure.

Harvey walked back in front of him again. His eyes ran over him and Mike straightened up, presenting himself to Harvey. Harvey's erection was obvious beneath his towel and as he removed it, Mike could smell his arousal. As the towel hit the floor, Mike fought the groan in his throat and only just came out victorious. His eyes followed Harvey's hand as it wrapped itself around his cock. He couldn't tear his eyes away as his fingers squeezed around it and then began the long strokes up his shaft.

Mike was painfully hard, he could still feel where those fingers had pressed into him when binding his arms. He worked hard to regulate his breathing. He didn't want to look like he couldn't control himself.

He just waited patiently, trying to ignore how close Harvey's cock was to his face. Harvey looked down at him, locking eyes, didn't look away.

“What do you want?” Harvey asked after a few moments.

Mike knew better than to ask for his own release. Not that that was what he wanted. He could go without if he had to. Harvey hadn't let him come the night before, or the night before that and he wasn't allowed to get himself off. That wasn't what he was thinking about. What he wanted, more than anything, was to suck Harvey's cock.

“I – want to suck your cock, please, Harvey,” he said.

Harvey grinned.

“Maybe later.”

_If he was good. If he deserved it._

“For now though...” Harvey said and reached over to the bed.

Before Mike saw what he'd picked up, it had been placed in front of his eyes. Fabric, soft. Harvey's fingers slipped behind his head, tying the blindfold tightly. His fingers lingered in his hair as his other hand slipped back to his cock. Just knowing Harvey was so close, unable to even see him, it was driving Mike crazy. He focused on Harvey's fingers in his hair, the way they were gently tugging, making everything tingle.

He could hear skin slipping over skin as Harvey continued to casually jerk off. Pain shot down Mike's spine, making his cock twitch as Harvey pulled his head down. He rubbed the head of his cock over Mike's lips, smearing pre come over his face. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

Mike didn't dare to let his tongue slip out, to taste it, not even after Harvey had pulled away. If he did, Harvey might not give him what he wanted.

He could feel Harvey's eyes on him, burning into him. He didn't even know how much more he could take.

“You look like such a little slut,” Harvey said, his voice rough. 

Mike knew that he was right; he was on his knees, a complete mess, waiting for Harvey to let him suck his cock. Harvey's hand was still moving over himself, a little faster than before. What if he wasn't even going to let him? Mike knew that he might just be planning to come on his face and leave it at that.

He really wanted to lick his lips, he could smell Harvey everywhere. Just then, he felt Harvey inch forwards. He could feel the heat of his cock on his lips before he brushed it over them lightly. It was too much, Mike couldn't contain himself.

“Please,” he begged, shifting forwards to lick at the tip of Harvey's cock. “Nngh!”

Harvey tugged his hair hard, pulling his head up.

“What do you think you're doing?” Harvey growled.

“Please, Harvey...” Mike said, trying to make his voice sound less like a whine. 

“I thought your self-control had gotten better,” Harvey replied. “It seems I was wrong.”

Mike made a noise at the back of his throat as Harvey continued to tease his lips. He ran the head over them, easing his lips open but not going any further. When he pulled away and Mike's lips closed again, his cock twitched at the taste he'd left behind. His nerves were raw, ever sense heightened from the blindfold and his frustration.

“I'm sorry, Harvey,” he said quietly. “But... please? I  _need_ to suck your cock. Please, I'll do anything you want.”

He knew he wasn't supposed to speak, knew that breaking the rules would be unlikely to get him what he wanted. He just hadn't been able to help himself.

“What if what I want is this? What if I like seeing you beg?” Harvey asked. “I guess you have been good though...”

Mike was confused by his uncharacteristic change of mind. Harvey told him to open his mouth, so he did. He felt Harvey give a small tug on his hair, urging him forwards. Mike gratefully moved forwards and licked his way around the head of Harvey's cock before sliding his lips up his length. His taste was intoxicating and Mike groaned when he felt Harvey sliding into his throat. Harvey's fingers tightened in his hair and then he was pulling out again. Mike thought Harvey was pulling out completely, giving him a taste and then taking it away again. That's why he was surprised when Harvey thrust back into him, pulling his head down hard. He had to focus on not choking. Harvey didn't stop, he barely even slowed down, building up a rhythm as he continued to fuck Mike's throat. Mike could feel tears stinging in his eyes from the sensation but he didn't let that bother him.

He concentrated on relaxing his throat and running his tongue along the underside of Harvey's cock. He could hear the older man breathing harder, small noises escaping him as he worked hard to stay in control. His hand slipped out of Mike's hair, down to clamp around the back of his head, pulling him onto his cock faster. Mike thought he was getting closer. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to taste it as Harvey was forcing him to deep throat him. He wanted to run his tongue along his cock as it pulsed in his mouth.

Harvey pulled out suddenly, making Mike groan at the loss. He had to fight the urge to lick at Harvey's cock again as he wiped it across his face. Mike's cock throbbed, his own needs becoming more urgent. He didn't know how well he'd be able to focus at work if Harvey didn't let him come again. He'd been on edge all day, arousal practically buzzing through him, just beneath the surface. It hadn't taken much to bring it to the surface, though. He'd spent a good fifteen minutes sitting at his desk, trying to calm down after his thoughts had strayed to why he'd had to make sure he wore a slightly higher collared shirt. The marks from the other night still hadn't faded; he could feel them when he turned his head and that was enough to get the blood flowing straight to his cock.

Harvey was still standing in front of him and Mike wondered what he was planning to do next. He waited, as still as he could. Harvey's fingers ran through his hair, nails raking against the sensitive scalp. Harvey pushed Mike's head down hard, forcing his face to the floor. Mike kept his back straight, making his ass spring up into the air. He tried to relax, slowing down his breathing. Harvey was walking behind him, his footsteps slow. He wasn't in a hurry. He was taking his time and Mike knew that meant that it wasn't over yet. He turned his head a little to stop his nose from pressing into the hard floor. He heard Harvey drop to his knees behind him but he still wasn't prepared for his touch.

Harvey's fingers ran along the length of his spine, making him shudder uncontrollably. He began to run his hands over his back, exploring his body like often did after a long day. Sometimes, Harvey would be watching television and Mike would sit at his feet, letting him just touch and examine every inch of him. He usually didn't mind at all, grateful for any second Harvey was touching him but Mike was finding it hard to take.

Just the heat from Harvey's hands was making him feel like his skin was on fire. He bit his lip when Harvey's fingertips brushed over the bruise he had on his shoulder. Mike yelped, instinctively pulling at his bonds when he felt Harvey's lips press against the base of his spine. He bit down before pulling away and Mike made himself calm down. Suddenly, Harvey's hands were on his ass, firmly pulling him apart as his tongue dove in, making Mike squirm before he managed to regain his composure. It was everything he could do not to thrust back onto Harvey's tongue as his lips sucked on his hole. When Harvey pulled away and replaced his tongue with his fingers, Mike wanted to beg him for more. 

He didn't, though. He didn't want to ruin this chances. He really hoped that Harvey was going to fuck him, that this wasn't just another way to tease him. He got his wish. Harvey pulled his fingers out and slid into him without warning.

“Fuck!” Mike groaned, gritting his teeth as Harvey thrust into him hard, sliding his fingers back to his hair. His other hand slid around Mike's cock, stroking him roughly. Harvey didn't have to tell him to hold back, Mike knew he wasn't allowed to come yet but it was getting harder to remember.

“Fuck, Harvey, please...” Mike breathed. “I can't...”

“What's that?” Harvey asked, fucking him harder.

Mike tired not to focus on Harvey sliding into him, the way he was gripping his hair tighter.

“Harvey...” Mike whimpered. “I can't, you have to stop...”

Mike couldn't help thrusting into his fist. He was so close. Just then, Harvey pulled his head up so his lips were pressed against his ear.

“I hope you're not telling me what to do,” he said, voice rough, breath hot against his ear. Mike whimpered and shook his head. Harvey loosened his grip on his hair, just a little, letting Mike drop his head back to the floor. He slid his hand off of Mike's cock and round to his hip, pulling Mike back hard, making him groan as he slammed into him. Mike's cock was heavy against the floor, his need was making him lose his mind.

“I bet you could come without me even touching you, couldn't you?” Harvey asked. “I can hear you breathing, you haven't come in days. I bet I'd only have to tell you to come and you would, wouldn't you?”

Mike nodded, unable to say anything. Harvey slammed into him again, fingers digging into his hip hard enough to bruise.

“Do it, then. Come for me.”

Harvey thrust into him again as Mike came with a choked sob. He didn't think he could have held back, even if he'd tried. He felt himself come undone, the need he'd felt for days finally subsiding. He was shaking as Harvey continued to fuck him.

“Jesus Christ, Mike, you look so perfect like this,” Harvey groaned. 

He pulled him back hard, fast, just a few seconds and he was coming, holding Mike onto his cock. 

He spent nearly a minute looking down at Mike, who waited patiently. He didn't know if they were finished and now that his cock was slowly softening, staying still was much easier. After a few moments, Harvey's fingers ran up his arms to his elbows. He carefully untied Mike's arms, taking extra care at the wrists when Mike hissed a little. It wouldn't be the first time that the ropes had marked him, Mike wasn't worried.

Harvey pulled him up to a standing position and removed his blindfold. Mike blinked and look at him. Harvey looked tired but he was smiling a little. He looked like the tension of the day had drained out of him and Mike knew how he felt. Harvey stepped closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. It had become a bit of a thing to them, their way of ending it. Harvey's way of telling Mike that he was no longer in control of him, but it still took him a little while to come back to himself.

He waited for Harvey to act before moving. He followed Harvey into the bathroom when he signalled for him to. He knew what would happen now. Harvey would wash him, gently checking him over before they returned to the bedroom to sleep.

Mike always slept best after he'd been on his knees for Harvey.


End file.
